religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Protestantse Kerk in Nederland
De Protestantse Kerk in Nederland (in dagelijks spraakgebruik vaak afgekort tot Protestantse Kerk of PKN) is het grootste protestantse kerkgenootschap in Nederland. Het is, na een toenaderingsproces van tientallen jaren, op 1 mei 2004 ontstaan uit een fusie van de drie Samen op Weg-kerken de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk, de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland en de Evangelisch-Lutherse Kerk in het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden. Ledenaantal Bas Plaisier zei in het nieuwe 2007 PKN Jaarboek dat een cijfer niet te geven is doordat de nieuwe ledenregistratie er nog niet is. Ook in het 2009 - 2010 jaarboek worden geen ledenaantallen genoemd. Het ledenaantal voor de PKN zoals gepresenteerd begin 2009 bij de jaarlijkse kerkbalans persconferentie (www.kerkbalans.nl) is afkomstig van het rooms-katholieke KASKI die deze maakte in opdracht van het PKN. Deze recente schatting komt tot een ledenaantal van 1.847.000 per 31 dec. 2007 (11 procent van de Nederlandse bevolking). Dit aantal nam af met 20.000 in 2008 naar 1.827.258 leden per 1 januari 2009 waarvan 874.417 belijdende leden en 952.841 doopleden. De daling met slechts 20.000 leden is veel lager dan de gemiddelde 65.000 in de jaren hieraan voorafgaande. Niet meegeteld worden 'geboorteleden', waaronder in de opgeheven Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk niet-gedoopte kinderen van leden of doopleden werden verstaan. Zij worden opgenomen in de categorie 'overige geregistreerden'.Idem. Een woordvoerder van de PKN noemde in een krantenartikel op 22 juli 2009 een aanzienlijk hoger ledental door de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk 'geboorteleden' wel mee te tellen. Volgens deze methodiek telde de PKN per 1 januari 2009 iets meer dan 2,3 miljoen leden, waarvan 477.845 overige geregistreerden/ geboorteleden. Bij de fusie in 2004 van de drie kerken die nu de PKN vormen is echter afgesproken om de 'geboorteleden' niet mee te tellen. Fusie Op 12 december 2003 stemden de synodes van de drie aangesloten kerken met de fusie in. De synodevergaderingen vonden plaats in Utrecht in de Jacobikerk (Hervormde synode), de Nicolaïkerk (Gereformeerde synode) en de Evangelisch Lutherse Kerk (Evangelisch Lutherse synode). Nog dezelfde dag werd dit feit gevierd in de Domkerk in Utrecht, in het bijzijn van Koningin Beatrix (hervormd), minister Donner van Justitie (gereformeerd) en de rooms-Katholieke kardinaal Simonis. De drie synodevoorzitters ondertekenden bij deze gelegenheid de 'Verklaring van Vereniging'. Op 1 mei 2004 werd de fusie van de drie kerken officieel beklonken. De eerste preses van de Protestantse Kerk was ds. Jan-Gerd Heetderks, voorheen voorzitter van de Gereformeerde Synode. Hij werd per 19 april 2007 als preses van de Generale synode opgevolgd door ds. Gerrit de Fijter. Vicevoorzitter werd ds. Arenda Haasnoot. De Fijter werd op 23 april 2009 opgevolgd door ds. Peter Verhoeff.Verhoeff nieuwe preses PKN, IKON, 23 april 2009 Belangrijke woordvoerder van de kerk is ook de scriba (secretaris) van de generale synode van de Protestantse Kerk, Arjan Plaisier (tot 7 juni 2008 was dit Bas Plaisier). Deze fusie is het eindresultaat van het Samen op Weg-proces, dat meer dan veertig jaar geduurd heeft. Zie voor een beschrijving van de historie van de Protestantse Kerk de artikelen over de drie kerken waaruit de kerk ontstaan is, en het artikel Samen op Weg-kerken. Veranderingen na de fusie Plaatselijke gemeenten en/of kerken binnen de fusie houden de vrijheid zich daadwerkelijk met hun fusiepartners te verenigen, of afzonderlijk te blijven functioneren en samenkomen (zie ook: Typen kerkgemeenten). Ook de afzonderlijke hervormd/gereformeerde en evangelisch-lutherse belijdenisgeschriften blijven voor de leden dezelfde waarde behouden. Veranderingen vinden vooral plaats op het bestuurlijke vlak, zowel op landelijk niveau als lokaal. Zo krijgt men te maken met een voor sommige leden extra bestuurlijke laag, de classis, en gaat de hervormd/gereformeerde traditie van drie ambten (dominee, ouderlingen en diakenen) ook voor de evangelisch-luthersen gelden. Op lokaal niveau wordt een aantal zaken voortaan uitsluitend behandeld door de betrokken kerkenraden, zoals deelname aan de sacramenten en de overgang van gelovigen van de ene naar de andere aangesloten kerk. Tegenstanders van de fusie Bijna 100.000 leden van de 3 Samen op Weg-Kerken zijn niet meegegaan naar de PKN. Circa 125 lokale gemeenten of delen daarvan, met name uit de Gereformeerde Bond binnen de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk, konden zich, voornamelijk om leerstellige redenen, niet met de fusie verenigen en hielden vast aan hun 'hervormde' identiteit. Toch is het overgrote deel van de Gereformeerde Bond gebleven in de nieuwe Protestantse Kerk. Hete hangijzers zijn onder meer de aanvaarding van de belijdenisgeschriften uit de lutherse traditie en de ruimte die de PKN aan plaatselijke gemeenten biedt om relaties tussen homoseksuelen in te zegenen. De synodale stemming over de vereniging op 12 december werd dan ook slechts op het nippertje gewonnen door de voorstanders, met 51 tegen 24 stemmen; voor afwijzing van het voorstel waren 26 tegenstemmen voldoende geweest. Deze tegenstanders van de fusie beogen de oude Hervormde Kerk voort te zetten in de Hersteld Hervormde Kerk, met ongeveer 57.500 leden. Ook van gereformeerde zijde konden enkele gemeenten zich niet vinden in de fusie. Een zevental zich verenigde zich in de Voortgezette Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland, met ongeveer 3000 leden. Een paar predikanten, en de Gereformeerde Kerken van Westbroek en Haarlem-Centrum, zijn overgegaan naar de Nederlands Gereformeerde Kerken. Ongeveer 1000 leden van de Gereformeerde Kerk te Urk konden zich niet vinden in de fusie, deze leden sloten zich aan bij de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken. Ook plaatselijk bestaan nog altijd gereformeerde kerken die zich niet willen verenigen met hervormde en/of lutherse gemeenten binnen een protestantse gemeente (zie ook: Typen kerkgemeenten). Karakterisering van de PKN De Protestantse Kerk in Nederland is een protestantse kerk, die zowel de lutherse als calvinistische traditie in zich verenigd heeft. De kerk heeft een synodale structuur. Binnen de kerk is een grote verscheidenheid aan opvattingen aanwezig, van vrijzinnig tot orthodox/bevindelijk. Organisaties die enkele van de belangrijkste stromingen (modaliteiten) binnen de Protestantse Kerk vertegenwoordigen zijn: De Confessionele vereniging, het Confessioneel Gereformeerd Beraad, de Gereformeerde Bond en het Evangelisch Werkverband. Typen kerkgemeenten De PKN kent vier soorten gemeenten: * hervormde gemeenten * gereformeerde kerken * evangelisch-lutherse gemeenten * protestantse gemeenten Eerstgenoemde drie gemeentetypen behoorden vóór 1 mei 2004 respectievelijk tot de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk, de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland en de Evangelisch-Lutherse Kerk. Het betreft plaatselijke kerkgemeenten die, om wat voor reden dan ook, besloten zelfstandig binnen de PKN te blijven opereren. Protestantse gemeenten zijn kerkgemeenten waar op lokaal vlak daadwerkelijk een fusie heeft plaatsgevonden tussen hervormde gemeenten en/of gereformeerde kerken en/of evangelisch-lutherse gemeenten. De afzonderlijke kerkgebouwen binnen een protestantse gemeente heten wijkgemeenten. Sommige protestantse gemeenten zijn (veelal hervormde dorps-)gemeenten die niet zijn gefuseerd, maar desalniettemin wel tot een naamswijziging zijn overgegaan. Historische betekenis van de kerkfusie Met de fusie is een eind gekomen aan bijna vijf eeuwen gescheiden optrekken van calvinisten en lutheranen. De lutheranen zijn voortgekomen uit het erfgoed van de kerkhervormer Maarten Luther (1483-1546), terwijl de hervormde/gereformeerde traditie voortkomt uit de verkondiging van Johannes Calvijn (1509-1564) (zie ook Reformatie). In 1892 ontstonden de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland uit twee groeperingen (de Afscheiding van 1834 rond ds. De Cock en de Doleantie van 1886 rond ds. Kuyper) die zich eerder die eeuw van de Hervormde Kerk hadden afgescheiden. Hoewel de deelnemende kerkgenootschappen op landelijk niveau zijn gefuseerd is daar op plaatselijk niveau niet altijd even veel van te merken. In plaatsen met kleine kerkjes kwam samenwerking, onder meer in de vorm van gezamenlijke kerkdiensten, voor de fusie al voor. In plaatsen met grote kerken, met name in de Bijbelgordel, is er ook na de fusie weinig of geen samenwerking. Tijdens de landelijke fusie zijn er op lokaal niveau in circa 125 plaatsen scheuringen in van origine Hervormde kerken ontstaan, met name op de Bijbelgordel. In de plaatsen waar dit gebeurde liggen deze scheuringen nog altijd gevoelig. Niettemin bleek de fusie voor het overgrote deel van de betrokken kerken een verademing. In veel plaatsen waren kerken al door leegloop tot samenwerking gedwongen, dan wel besloot men bij stichting van nieuwe plaatselijke gemeenten direct de handen ineen te slaan (denk aan nieuwbouwwijken). Voorts bleek het aan nieuwe leden van deze kerken nauwelijks uit te leggen wat de theologische verschillen waren tussen gereformeerd, hervormd en evangelisch-luthers. Tevens kwam voor de plaatselijke kerken met de fusie een einde aan eens schier eindeloze rompslomp van administratieve taken, zoals diversiteit in rechtspositie voor predikanten en overig kerkpersoneel, financiële kaders voor afdracht van giften en quota aan het landelijk apparaat. Men kon zich aldus meer gaan richten op de kerntaken van de kerk. Zie ook * JOP - Jongerenorganisatie van de PKN * HGJB - Jongerenorganisatie ter ondersteuning van de PKN * Lijst van religies Externe links * Protestantse Kerk in Nederland - internetsite van de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland * Confessionele Vereniging - internetsite van de Confessionele Vereniging en bijbehorende stichting Schrift en Belijden * Evangelisch Werkverband binnen de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland - internetsite van het Evangelisch Werkverband * Gereformeerde Bond binnen de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland - internetsite van de Gereformeerde Bond * Confessioneel Gereformeerd Beraad binnen de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland - internetsite van het Confessioneel Gereformeerd Beraad * Evangelisch-Luthers - internetsite van de evangelische-lutherse synode binnen de Protestantse Kerk }} Categorie:Christelijk kerkgenootschap de:Protestantische Kirche in den Niederlanden en:Protestant Church in the Netherlands eo:Protestanta Eklezio de Nederlando es:Iglesia protestante en los Países Bajos fi:Hollannin protestanttikirkko fy:Protestantske Tsjerke yn Nederlân id:Gereja Protestan di Belanda nds:Protestantse Kerk in Nederland pl:Kościół Protestancki w Holandii sv:Protestantiska Kyrkan i Nederländerna